<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring Her to Me by DeepDisiresLonging</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942002">Bring Her to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging'>DeepDisiresLonging</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Dom!Roman, F/M, Heel!Roman, Implied Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Reigns/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring Her to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman ordered it. Heyman obeyed it.</p><p>The door locked behind you as you stepped into the center of the room.</p><p>He hadn’t touched you yet, and you were already thrumming. In front of you was a chair- no. A throne. Heavy footsteps behind you sent shudders up your spine. As Roman took his seat, you did your best not to fidget with the lace that barely covered your form.</p><p>“Did anyone see you?”</p><p>You swallowed dryly. “Everyone did. And then looked away as quickly as they could.” A smile tugged at your lips. “They know better than to stare.”</p><p>With a nod, you moved to stand behind him. With a hum, you began to massage his shoulders. You said nothing while he read through a stack of papers in his hand. Any time you hit a sore spot, his shoulders jumped. You did your best to sooth those away, working until Roman was moaning in the back of his throat.</p><p>It took only a split second to toss away the papers and snag your wrist. And another to seat you in his lap with your arms pinned behind you in one of his massive, warm hands. With the other, he cupped your face, smoothing his thumb over your bottom lip. He pushed it further into your mouth. Tilting his head, he watched you, felt you, lave your tongue over his fingerprint knowing full well the whole set of ten would have left bruises on you before the night was out.</p><p>“You respect me, right?” he asked, pulling his thumb free. He held your jaw in his tight grip.</p><p>“Yes, my Chief.” You gasped as his grip shifted to the top of your throat.</p><p>Roman took great delight in watching your face go lax. He adjusted his seat again, bumping your barely clothed core against his groin once more. Taking a deep breath, he watched the oxygen stutter in your lungs. Watched your eyes glass over with the slight tightening of his grip on your wrists and throat. Never did take much to establish his rule over you. But he was far from finished.</p><p>“That’s good. Because I enjoy respecting you.” His tongue slowly darted out to wet his bottom lip. “How much respect do you want tonight, baby girl? I could bring you to the edge. Over. And over. Watch you fall apart as you wait like a good girl for permission to cum.” His grip prevented the rest of your whine from interrupting him.</p><p>“Or the opposite. I could bring you to the brink… and over it. Over. And over. Until you can’t see straight. Can’t walk straight. Or think straighter than your ability to scream my name.” He chuckled darkly. “If I don’t gag you into silence.” His thumb smoothed across your trembling lips. “No. I wouldn’t do that. I want to hear you. Every moan. Every scream. I want to hear you beg for everything that I could give you.” He shook you, forcing you to focus. “And you will. You’ll beg until I fuck you hoarse.”</p><p>For all his threatening and promises, you were already there. Not a single thought spun around in your brain except the unspoken plea for him to fuck you as he wanted.</p><p>“But how do I want to fuck you?”</p><p>A pained whimper passed your lips. The longer he talked, the longer you had to wait. But you could be good. You could be patient.</p><p>“There’s two options.” He leaned close to your face, whispering in your ear, “You like it when I fuck like there’s no tomorrow. What was the word you used?” He shifted to whisper in your other ear. “Feral? Hmm. It will be loud. Hard. Rough and everything you could dream of. Or,” Roman leaned back, smirking at the desperation in your eyes, “I could always take my time. Touch every inch of you, without giving you a thing until I say you’re ready. You’re always so breathless when I choose that.” His voice rumbled like a far-off storm. You couldn’t sit still. Roman didn’t care. “Maybe I’ll keep you just like this. Where I can see you. Hear you. Watch every ounce of will break. Either way… you are mine.”</p><p>A snarl ripped through him as a knock hesitantly sounded on the door.</p><p>Roman tossed you to the floor. If he didn’t want to keep you to himself, he would have ripped the door off it’s hinges. Instead, he opened it just a crack. “Paul. What?” Heyman mumbled something about Kevin Owens, but Roman cut him off. “Handle it. I’m busy.”</p><p>Slamming the door shut, he locked it again.</p><p>His shoulders were tense again.</p><p>Another dry swallow did nothing to relax you.</p><p>Roman glanced at you over his shoulder.</p><p>You were his. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>